Cours particulier
by LaLangueRouge
Summary: "17H50, toujours pas là. Je me demande bien ce qu'il à de mieux à faire que d'assister à mon cours particulier, pour avoir vingt minutes de retard. Tsk, il à intérêt à ramener son petit cul ici, avant que je ne m'énerve." Cette fanfics ne contient pas de viol malgré quelque propos qui peuvent laisser penser le contraire. /!\ Scène de sexe détaillée


**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Nous voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur nos deux tourtereaux préférés : Eren et Livaï ! ( applaudissements )**

 **Bien sur le bla-bla habituel : Si vous n'aimez pas les couples gay, bye-bye, si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, bye-bye, et désolé par avance pour les quelques fautes qu'il peut y avoir.  
Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Il est en retard.

Putain mais je lui avais pourtant bien dit de venir à 17h30 ! Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas encore arrivé ? Son concours de danse est dans deux jours et il n'est clairement pas prêt. Et ce n'est tout de même pas MOI qui le passe, il pourrait au moins faire l'effort d'être à l'heure.

Je regarde ma montre pour la énième fois, depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette salle, que je connais si bien.

C'est une salle de danse classique, avec sur le mur de droite, un gigantesque miroir sur lequel est accrocher une barre de maintient en métal. L'intégralité du parquet est en bois de chêne, le tout entouré de murs blancs, la porte est d'une couleur marron, ne s'accordant pas du tout avec la blancheur pur des murs. Bien sur, toute la salle est parfaitement bien nettoyer. Il n'y a aucune trace de doigts, que ce soit sur le miroir ou sur les fenêtres. Les gens disent souvent de moi que je suis quelqu'un de maniaque, mais est-ce ma faute si je ne veux pas vivre dans la crasse comme un porc ? Non, bien sur que non. Il n'y a pas de mal à aimer un minimum la propreté !

17H50, toujours pas là. Je me demande bien ce qu'il à de mieux à faire que d'assister à mon cours particulier, pour avoir vingt minutes de retard. Tsk, il à intérêt à ramener son petit cul ici, avant que je ne m'énerve. En plus, je dois lui faire essayer son justaucorps. Voilà de quoi perdre encore plus de temps, ce gamin me tuera un jour !

D'un coup j'entends une porte claquer ( la porte merde ! ), c'est lui.

\- Vraiment désolé m'sieur, mais ma sœur voulait m'accompagner et j'ai dû la convaincre de rester à la maison…

Sa sœur ? Mais il à quel âge ? Bon peu importe. Mais putain, que ce qu'il est bandant comme ça, essoufflé de sa course jusque ici, comme s'il venait de baiser ! Et pour couronner le tout, il fallait qu'il pleuve ! Sérieux, c'est un putain de gamin sexy avec ces cheveux tremper, dégoulinant le long de sa nuque bronzé, les vêtements collants à sa peau, ruisselant comme pas possible.

Malgré cette vue dont je ne me laisserais jamais, je lui envoie une serviette dans la gueule. Je ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il me dégueulasse ma salle. Tandis qu'il se sèche les cheveux, je lui lance d'un ton glacial :

\- 20 minutes de retard gamin, tu te fous de ma gueule ou t'a décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs ?

En une demi-seconde, il passe de caramel à rouge pivoine, se mettant à tirer une tronche de mélange entre la gêne et la terreur. Non mais c'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Ackerman, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promet !

\- « Monsieur Ackerman » ? Quand on est tout les deux, appel moi Livaï, j'ai 25 ans, pas 40 !

Sans plus attendre, je lui lance un justaucorps et lui dit d'aller se changer. Il s'empresse d'aller dans les vestiaires après un soupir d'exaspération de ma part.

J'attends quelques minutes qu'il se change pour revenir accoutré du justaucorps que je lui avais donné.

Je sens mon cerveau se déconnecté une demi-seconde. HO PUTAIN ! Le justaucorps est divisé en deux parties : l'une noire et l'autre rouge sang. Dans la partie noire, deux lignes bleues électrique s'entrecroise pour finir par éclater en flamme au niveau du torse. Son justaucorps moule parfaitement ces formes, tout comme son pantalon d'ailleurs qui est noire comme la nuit.

Mais je sors vite de ma contemplation en voyant qu'il rougit comme une vierge effarouché. Merde, combien de temps j'ai passer à le détailler sans aucune gêne ? Je reprend vite mon sérieux et fronce les sourcils :

\- Bon, commençons.

Une fois le gamin en place, j'active la musique pour qu'il puisse commencer sa chorégraphie, il entame sa danse. Parfait. Il n'y a, pour le moment, aucune erreur. Je scrute d'un œil attentif chacun de ces mouvements. Mais bien que je soit habituellement intransigeant en danse, mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de dériver sur son joli cul au moment de son plier. Je m'imagine dessous, le prenant sans retenue alors qu'il hurle son bonheur, me suppliant d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort… Je me donne une violente baffe mentale. Merde, mais à quoi je pense encore ? Me concentrer sur la chorégraphie, me concentrer sur la… Ho putain le con. Au moment où il effectue son arabesque simple, je remarque que sa jambe n'est pas assez levé et dieu sais que je ne supporte pas qu'on rate une arabesque. Je jure qu'il se serai déjà pris mon poing dans l'œil si je n'avait pas peur que sa abîme son beau visage.

J'arrête la musique, ce qui me vaut un regard d'incompréhension de sa part. Je lui montre, après une remarque désagréable, comment faire mais en vain. Bordel, ce gamin est si incompétent que ça ? Je m'avance alors vers lui et je dois avoir un air méchant sur le visage, car je le vois reculer d'un pas avant que je pousse un « Tsk » exaspéré et qu'il s'arrête, donc je m'approche de lui pour lui positionner la jambe correctement, , je le vois faire un mouvement de recule. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus et viens me coller à lui pour le placer correctement. Soudain je me rends compte de notre proximité et de ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je me trouve actuellement le torse coller à son dos, soulevant sa cuisse droite, mais au lieu de m'écarter, je décide d'en profiter.

Je me colle un peu plus à son corps, le humant sans aucune gène. Je le sens tout à coup se crisper contre moi, et là je vois quelque chose qui me satisfait, je n'en demandais pourtant pas temps ! Le gamin est coller contre moi, une érection bien tendue dans son pantalon moulant.

\- Alors comme ça gamin, rien que le fait de me sentir contre toi te met dans cet état ?

Je le vois changer de couleur. C'est incroyable comme on peut lire toute ses expressions sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert !

\- N-Non ! C'est n'est pas ce que tu crois Liv… !

Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que ma main libre est déjà sur son érection.

\- Tu dis quelque chose mais ton corps me dit l'inverse gamin.

\- Arrête, sil-te-plaît…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en pas envie, hum ?

Je sais, ma manière de procéder est un peu extrême et j'emmerde quiconque pense la même chose que moi. Ce gamin n'a qu'à pas être aussi sexy dans cette tenue, je le baiserai avec ou sans son consentement ! Même si à mon avis la question n'a même pas lieu d'être. Je vais le faire monter au septième ciel quitte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher les jours à venir, à prêt tout ce n'est pas mon problème tant qu'il est en forme pour ce putain de concours… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, j'ai un Eren chaud comme la braise a à peine quelque centimètres de moi. Ce gamin est un putain d'appel au viol !

-Aller Eren, ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, dis-le, dis que je t'excite !

Il ne me répond pas mais ces frissons ne trompe personne. Sale gosse, tu ne veux pas me répondre?Très bien, fait comme tu veux ! Ma victoire n'en sera que plus délicieuse. J'arriverai à te faire parler, dans quelque instants à peine tu me supplieras de te prendre avec toute la violence du monde. Je te mettrai face au miroir, pour que tu puisse voir ton visage au bord de la jouissance.

\- Parce que toi tu m'excite beaucoup Eren, dis-je en frottant mon érection contre ses fesses.

\- Hum-Haaan… Liv-Livaï…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y à gamin, tu flippe ? Dis-je un brin moqueur.

Il se met alors à rougir comme… un puceau ?

\- Attend, ne me dit pas que t'est encore vierge ?

Il rougit alors deux fois plus et commence à gigoter nerveusement entre mes bras, sûrement pour se dégager, mais il n'y met pas vraiment de bonne conviction. Il me répond d'un ton colérique :

\- Oui bon ça va ! J-j'ai peut être 18 ans, mais j'attendais juste la bonne personne !

Je souris à l'entente de cette phrase : « la bonne personne » ?

\- Alors cette personne, ça serait-moi ? Je lui demande mi-moqueur, mi-attendrie.

\- Euh...ben, c'est à dire que…

Il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, ne trouvant sûrement plus rien à dire pour me contester. Il se retourne alors vers moi, me regardant avec des yeux pleins de détresse. Une bouffée d'excitation me prends face à cette air suppliant.

\- Putain Eren, j'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, maintenant, alors pour le moment je vais m'occuper de ton petit cul à même le sol, et tu me supplieras de te pilonner toujours plus fort, déclarais-je d'un ton froid qui le fit frissonner contre mon corps. C'est tellement agréable que ça en devient frustrant. Si ça continue comme ça, je n'arriverai plus a me contrôler. Mais avant ça gamin, tu vas danser pour moi, tortiller ton cul pour moi, m'exciter encore plus !

Il se détache de moi et s'avance, un peu hésitant, vers le milieu de la pièce. Il se retourne et me fixe dans les yeux,un sourire aguicheur collé au visage. Oh le petit animal sort les crocs, j'ai hâte de voir son beau spectacle. J'ai de la chance, je suis au premier loge !

Ses mouvement sont, au début, un peu réticents, mais plus il me regarde et plus il prend de l'assurance, il se met à bouger ses fesses au rythme d'une musique imaginaire, me lançant des regards remplit de sous entendue. Je grogne sous cette vue plus que luxurieuse et sens ma verge devenir plus grosse dans mon pantalon à chacun de ces déhanchements. Il commence à ce toucher, passant de son cou à ces cuisse, faisant une longue traverser sensuel sur son torse. Il s'approche de moi en poussant de petits gémissement plus excitant les uns que les autres. Arriver à ma hauteur, il se retourne lentement, toujours aussi sensuellement et avant que je n'est pus faire quoi que soit, ce penche collant ces fesses contre mon érection, me faisant gémir. Il se tortille comme une anguille contre mon sexe, prenant de plus en plus confiance suite à tout mes gémissement incontrôlé. Merde, si ça continue comme ça, je ne pourrais plus me retenir. Ce gamin me fait ressentir des chose d'on je ne connaissais même pas l'existence.

\- Putain salle gosse, tu veux vraiment te faire violer !

\- S'il-te-plaît… Livaï j'ai mal…

Je pose ma main sur son érection par-dessus son justaucorps et entame des mouvements de va et viens, lui faisant pousser un gémissement, puis je lèche le contour de son oreille, je le sens fondre dans mes bras et gémir de plus en plus fort, ses cris résonnent entre les quatres murs de cette pièce devenue trop ardente à mon goût, me faisant accélérer le rythme. Je sens qu'il vas bientôt venir, d'un coup je m'arrête lui arrachant un râle de frustration.

\- Dis-moi gamin, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Il me regarde, troublé. J'ai comme la sale impression qu'il ne vas pas être facile à dresser. Comprenant qu'il ne me répondra toujours pas, j'appuie pour faire pression sur son érection.

\- Répond merdeux, que désire-tu ?

Je veux l'entendre me le dire, je veux l'entendre me supplier. Je veux l'entendre me désirer.

\- Livaï… Je veux...

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux jouir !

\- T'est désires sont des ordres Eren.

Je le sens frissonner à l'entente de son prénom.

Je le retourne pour pouvoir enfin lui faire face. Et ces yeux… J'aurais pu donner tout mon matérielles de ménage pour voir plus souvent ces deux émeraudes rempli de désire et de luxure.

Je retire avec impatience son justaucorps, me gênant dans mes prochains projets. Je l'allonge ensuite sur le sol tout en embrassant chaque partit de son corps maintenant mis à nue et retrace ses abdominaux du bout de mes doigts le faisant un peu plus languir chaque seconde, j'accède enfin à son sexe et reprend mes mouvements de vas et viens, léchant de temps en temps le bout du gland et suçant parfois la base de sa verge, lui volant un cri de pure extase au moment où il se déverse dans ma main. C'est incroyable comme ce gosse arrive à me faire autant d'effets.

Je ne le laisse pas reprendre sa respiration et viens prendre possession de ces lèvres, allant taquiner ses dents pour pouvoir y passer ma langue. Il ouvre sa bouche en réclamant mon appendice et j'explore chaque recoin de son antre pendant que mes mains viennent, avec ardeur, prendre place dans ses cheveux. Je tire alors dessus pour rapprocher son corps du mien, suçotant sa lèvre inférieur et attire sa langue à l'extérieur de sa bouche pour mieux m'amuser avec elle, faisant ronronner le gosse comme un putain de chat.

Je descends ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire avant d'atterrir dans son cou, je me met à lécher et mordiller toute la peau à ma porté, le marquant comme ma possession. Je ne laisserait personne y toucher une fois que j'aurais goûter à son joli petit cul.

Je continue ma descente le long de son torse, mordillant au passage sa clavicule et redessine du bout des doigts son début de musculature qui m'a tant fait bander pendant les cours. Ma langue poursuis son chemin et je contourne mon futur trophée, un évidant sourire provocateur au lèvres, ce qui le fait grogner de frustration. Mais ma bouche atterrit bien vite à l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de le mordre, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Et ce n'est pas un gémissement de plaisir que je reçoit, mais bien une plainte de sa part. Je relève alors vivement la tête vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux, mais à ce moment précis, tout ce que j'y vois, c'est du plaisir. Je rabaisse donc ma tête vers sa morsure et la lèche avec le plus de sensualité possible.

Je remonte vers lui pour l'embrasser et retourner à la tache, mais il me prend de court, et baisse ses mains pour aller chercher mon sexe. S'il pense que je vais le laisser faire….

\- Tsk, si tu crois que pour notre première fois tu vas y toucher, tu peux te mettre les doigts dans le cul.

Sans plus attendre, j'attrape ces poignets pour les attacher à l'aide de son pantalon qui était, jusqu'ici, à terre. J'aimerais le faire languir un peu plus, mais la douleur au niveau de mon entre-jambe ne semble pas d'accord avec ça. Sans plus attendre, je lui enfonce trois de mes doigts dans sa bouche, qu'il suce avec avidité et défi à la fois. Non mais je rêve ! Même dans cette état, ce sale gosse trouve le temps de me provoquer. C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'ai envie de totalement m'abandonner… mais il faut que je me reprenne, je veux que, pour lui, sa première fois soit mémorable.

Une fois mes doigts bien lubrifiés,je les retire de sa bouche et viens titiller son entrée, non-sans retracer un parcours humide sur son torse, apprenant par cœur chaque parcelle de peau passant sous mon toucher. Une fois arriver à la fin de mon parcours, il se contracte, appréhendant la suite. Je le rassure alors en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille. Putain, il n'y à qu'avec ce sale gosse que je serais prêt à m'armer d'autant de patience.

Sans plus attendre, je lui enfonce une première phalange et reçoit une plainte de sa part. Je m'active sur sa verge de nouveau tendue par toute cette excitation, pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Très vite, il se détend et me laisse lui enfonce un deuxième doigt avant d'entamer des mouvements de ciseaux, lui écartant au maximum les chaires. Très vite, ces plaintes se transforment en gémissements de plaisir et il sens à peine le troisième entrer.

Quand je le juge assez détendu, je stoppe tous mouvements sur son érection, lui arrachant au passage un grognement de frustration, et retire mes doigts pour très vite les remplacer par mon érection. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et m'enfonce lentement en lui, obtenant de sa part un long gémissement de douleur durant toute la pénétration. A ce moment là, je me sens égoïste de me délecter de cette étroitesse autour de ma virilité, pendant que lui souffre sous-moi. Je prends sur-moi pour garder mon sang-froid et attendre son feu-vert. Je m'arrête une seconde sur son visage, je vois quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, lorsque l'une d'entre elles coulent sur sa joue, je me penche sur lui léchant le sillon qu'elle a laissé sur son passage et viens embrasser sa paupière. Je le vois peu à peu se détendre, et n'aperçoit bientôt que désir et luxure dans ses deux émeraudes.

Il me donne un coup de hanche, me faisant comprendre que je peux débuter mes coups de reins,et là, je ne me retiens plus. Envie, désir, bonheur, luxure se mélangent dans ma tête jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la raison. A chacun de mes coups de reins, la pièce s'efface un peu plus de ma vision, les murs, la porte marron, le gigantesque miroir dans lequelle se reflète tout le désir de notre action, cette putain de barre de maintient… Tout cela se perd dans nos ébats maintenant comblés d'une passion sans limite. J'entends Eren m'accompagner dans mes gémissements incontrôlés, à chaque fois que je touche sa prostate, je m'apprête à toucher du bouts des doigts le septième ciel, je me met alors à le masturber et, dans un gémissement libérateur, il éjacule sur son torse, son corps se resserrant autour de mon sexe me fait venir en lui dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

Je m'écroule sur lui et le prend dans mes bras, essayant tant bien que mal de revenir sur terre. Une fois après avoir repris ma respiration, je me retire et lui tend un mouchoir pour qu'il se nettoie. Je me redresse et lui dit d'un air narquois :

\- Je te préviens morveux, t'as intérêt à être en forme pour le concours. Si tu le perd, je monopoliserais ton cul jusqu'à que tu ne puisse plus marcher !

Je le violemment rougir et se rhabiller, avant de partir en quatrième vitesse en bafouillant ce qui semble être, un au-revoir.

\- Mon pauvre Eren, que tu gagne ou que tu perde ce concours, le résultat sera le même, ton cul m'appartient désormais...

 **E** **t voilà pour cette OS, nous espérons que vous avez apprécié et serions très reconnaissantes si vous nous laissiez une reviews !**

 **En espérant vous revoir dans une de nos prochaines histoires !**


End file.
